Puppyloving
by Sheiala
Summary: Years after the death of Naraku, Kouga is having problems with his mate, and slowly he starts thinking that maybe Kagome isnt the right for him, maybe a white haired Inu would be better for him...
1. Chapter 1

Hallo People! Before I start this I will say that it's later on Yaoi! Don't like don't read! It's going to be a Kouga/InuYasha story ^^ and sorry for my bad English I'm Danish XD

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha only this silly story!

§LINEBREAKER § OOKAMI/INU § LINEBREAKER§

It has been four years since Naraku was killed. While it was not much for a yokai like Kouga, he was already getting annoyed with his mate. A month after the battle, Kouga had mated with Kagome and taken the miku with him to the eastern wolf tribe.

Even if it was only a short time ago for him, he started only half a year after seeing sides of his mate that he disliked. Actually, there was nothing right about them. That was why he, at the moment, was with the oldest and wisest of the pack. She had known him since he was just a little pup and she was the one in the tribe who knew him the best. That was why he hoped that she could help him find the right answer for all this trouble, he could find no way out of the chaos he had created.

He was sitting in the elders tent, on one of the skins on the floor, drinking a coup of hot herb tea. "Should be good against stress.", she told him when she gave it to him. He didn't say anything as he sat there, he didn't know what to say, or where to start, but it was clear that The Elder would give the young alpha time to get himself together. When he started it was not in his normal, hard, alpha voice, but instead with a low: "I think I made a mistake Elder Jouni."

Kouga looked down on the ground, he was alpha and leader of his tribe and as such he didn't really like admitting that he had made a mistake. His pride was wounded over it. He really just wanted to be a good leader, but how could he when couldn't even find the right mate for himself?

"Yes, young man, I think you are right." she took a sip of her tea. "Maybe you should start telling me what it is that weighs so heavy on your heart."

"It's Kagome, I... I think it was a mistake, making her my mate."

"I think you are right in that. The miku is not meant to be here, even if she is a miku she is still just a human, and a young one. I know you wanted to bring power to the tribe, to make it strong, but the last couple of years have darkened her heart. She no longer brings any good to the tribe and I can smell that you really haven't mated her since that night."

Kouga looked away from her, she was right, he didn't feel any sexual attraction to Kagome. Even their mating night wasn't something that Kouga looked back on with happy memories. Kagome was just a human, she couldn't handle demon mating, her screaming and crying made him soft in her and he used most of the night trying to sleep. After that, Kagome had told him many times that she wanted to try again, but he never felt like doing it with her. He didn't think that he would be able to perform with her and that wasn't normal for Kouga. When he was younger he was very active on that sport, young wolves were trying a lot of new things out, it was normal for two males to try each other out. It was also normal for two males to mate.

"You are right; I haven't mated with her since... I... I don't feel like that, not for her, anymore." He admitted before he realized what he had said, he was a little bit shocked to say the least. He didn't even know that that was the way he had been feeling, but when he said it, it was clear for him that he didn't love Kagome. Maybe he never did, he just wanted to make his tribe proud of him.

"Somebody else is in your heart." She stated with a soft smile on her old face.

"No! I could never be unfaithful to my mate, even if I don't love her; I would never fall in love with another Woman while still being with her that would be wrong!" He shook my head in a childish manner, like a little boy. Like that would make what she was saying go away. Like that would make the truth go away.

"Kouga, we both now that it is not a woman, and I don't think that the young half demon would appreciate being called one either."

To say that Kouga was shocked was putting it mildly. How did she know about InuYasha? How did she know about his sin? Not that he saw the pup as a sin, but when he had been with him... that night... he had already taken Kagome as his mate. It was only two nights after his mating night, InuYasha had been there to say hello to Kagome. She had been so busy talking to the pack that she didn't have any time for InuYasha, even after all what they had been through.

Kouga could see it hurt him that the young human didn't have time for him, even if he didn't show it. He was proud. That was one of the things he liked about InuYasha, he was brave like nobody else was and he knew that he had reason to be proud. Kouga thought that he knew just how much reason he had to be proud, but after that night, he found out how little InuYasha thought of himself. Even if he tried to be strong for his human friends, he was so young and was never sure that he did the right thing, for them or himself.

_The pack was near a human town, on their way home, so while Kagome was too busy for any of them, he took the pup with him out drinking. He knew that it was wrong, InuYasha was only 150 and not an adult yet. The alcohol would go to his blood stream too fast, but that didn't stop either of them._

_After a few hours both males where having the time of their life. Kouga was now talking to InuYasha about his awful wedding night. InuYashi was laughing hard after Kouga finished telling the story._

_"That's why wolves never mate humans, you're too big for them!" He laughed._

_InuYasha was so drunk that he wasn't actually thinking about what he was saying. Normally he would have turned bright red at a comment like that. The ookami alpha was laughing too._

_"And how do you know that?" He asked, his voice shaking with laughter. He actually wanted to know what, InuYasha knew nothing about wolf demons, or any kind of demons. Being alone from the start, he only knew about survival. Kouga knew that and admired him for it._

_He was looking at the Inu, who had now turned bright red, finally realizing what he had said._

_"Well... I... Well... you know... Well... We were in the hot springs with the others, but they were asleep, and we were there and your towel kept falling down."_

_Kouga had to say that he was adorable. He looked really, really cute, with his red cheeks contrasting his long white hair, his puppy ears laying low. It might have been because of the alcohol, but he found InuYasha really attractive. Kouga didn't have nearly as much as InuYasha and he could hold much better against it, but damn, he was looking really good right now._

_"So you were watching me while I was in the hot springs.." Kouga said, as he moved closer to the pup, "You like what you saw?"_

_Yes, it wasn't nice to do that to a drunken person, especially not InuYasha because he trusted him, but Kouga was starting to get the idea that Kagome wasn't the only one that the Inu had a crush on, and he couldn't deny that he was attracted to him. Normally Kouga would never do something like that, he didn't think anything of it while doing it, but later it was clear for him that it was InuYasha that made him do it, he wasn't only a little attracted to the pup._

_InuYasha nodded fast, "Ye..." he stopped, realizing while he was shaking his head and then re-started. "No! Of course not! That would be weird...?" Though it sounded as if he was asking Kouga whether or not it would be considered weird._

"_Why should it be weird, pup? I would say that I'm handsome enough to look at." Kouga laughed at him, causing him to blush more._

"_We are both boys," he almost whispered, looking down at his glass before finishing it off._

_First Kouga looked surprised, for him it was normal for two males, but he knew that InuYasha spent most of his time with humans and not yokais. Kouga had drunk a lot and he probably shouldn't have done what he did, but he did. Without thinking over it, he took InuYasha's hand and put it on his lap._

_"Feel for yourself, the size of a real wolf."_

_Even though you would think he wasn't capable of it, Inuyasha blushed more. It was like he couldn't stop himself. Kouga could feel how InuYasha pushed his hand closer before quickly pulling it away._

_"You... you are hard."_

"_Yes, our little talk made me a little excited." The truth was that Kouga hadn't had any form of sexual activity since the start of the fight with Naraku. He didn't count the thing with Kagome since there was no pleasure in it, it was only awkward._

_From there, one thing lead to another, to another. It ended in InuYasha's room. Kouga was not sure how many times they went that night, it was all fogged because of the alcohol, he could only remember that it had been fantastic. The best he ever had. But by the time he woke up again, InuYasha was gone. Kouga hadn't seen him since. Over time, he made himself forget about that night. He tried focusing on trying to be a good mate for Kagome, when the elder mentioned him again._

"You are right, he wouldn't like that, but that's not the point. I tried! I really tried to be a good mate! I tried!" Kouga knew that he sounded like a little boy, but in some way, he just wanted to be told that it wasn't his fault!

"Don't blame yourself Kouga; you were just trying to do the right thing. Now it's time to make it all right, once and for all."

§LINEBREAKER § OOKAMI/INU § LINEBREAKER§

Please tell me how it was, and I will update when I can, but I have 2 other stories to update first. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I am so surprised! I normally write Danish FF's and then it really good if I get a review each month, but this is just WOW! Im so glad that so many people liked it and that make me really want to right this stories, normally I pm people that comment my stories cause it not that often, but I think I'm going to replay in my FF's instead.

QueenBee908.5 :  
I'm glad You like where it's going, and I hope u will like all the little surprised there will happen ^^ Cause it never going to be easy for my main characters. XD

Gina:  
Before I update Puppy loving, I have 2 other FF's I update first, so it's going to take a little while, sry :S

InuHime:  
I would say that there is a good amount of well written M rated Kouga/Inu out there, u just have 2 look XD

Disclaimer: I don't InuYasha only this silly story!

Warning: Kagome Bitch level over 9000.

§LINEBREAKER § OOKAMI/INU § LINEBREAKER§

Kagome was angry, no! That would be to say it too easy! This was not what she wanted when she said yes to be Kougas mate! She wanted to be the princess, to have every one kiss the ground she walked! She wanted Kouga to fight for her love, to always be scared that someone would steal her heart, like in the books!

She wanted InuYasha to try to win her back! She wanted them to fight over her, she was Kagome! They should all be happy that she would even look at them! But instead that stupid dogs goes and get drunk with her husband, (she refused to call it mate! They were not animals!)

That was not the only thing she was angry about, that licking! Just cause they was wolf demons didn't mean that they had to act like wolfs! And they didn't have to lick her checks all the time! And Kouga! He just licked the upper part of her cheeks! He she lick the low part of her cheeks! To show that she was over him, not that he was over her! And then he should ask if he could kiss her! But no! He didn't even kiss her! For 5 years! They only thing she got was some licks!

That was why she started to be Kouga unfaithful, she was a young girl! She needed to have sex do some body work, not just boring wolf stop like she was supposing to. She would once a week tell Kouga that she needed some human time, and then take a long walk in the forest; there she would meet a young raven demon and they would have fun in many hours before she had to go home to Kouga. The demons name was Damie, and he many times ask her to go away with him to let him free her of her violent mate of hers that used a diamante like her so wrong.

She would fake tears, and tell him that if she left the violent wolf he would kill her family. The real story was that she didn't want him, he was just common tiger. Not a leader like Kouga. Yeah maybe she told him that Kouga was raping her against her will, and he was beating her, and a lot of that kind of things, just to make him sleep with her. She had no problems using him; he was just a commoner that helped her when she needed it.

She was sitting in her tent the den (she hated that thing, where was the plumping!? The heat system!? She was no anime!) When Kouga walked into their tent, he looked troubled with his normal pony tail out of order and his cloth not sitting right. If Kagome hadn't been that angry already she would have seen the sadness in his eyes and how he walked like he was walking to his doom. She just saw how his cloth was messed up and his hair and she just started seeing red. How dared he being her unfaithful! He should see her as the goddess she was!

"So this is what you are doing when you are doing Alpha stuff?" her voice was cold like ice and she was looking hard at him. She was so angry!

"What you mean?" Kouga just looked at her surprised.

"Out having fun in the bushes with other wolfs?" if stares could kill Kouga would have been death long ago. She put her arms over cross.

"Out having... So that what you think about me?!" now she could hear a easy snare in his voice, it was very clear that he did not like being talk to like that, but Kagome was a stupid girl and didn't understand the danger she was in when she walked close to the young alpha and poked him in the chest with a long nail.

"I know what you are doing when you are out! And this is proof! How dare you?! I will tell all the elders that you are being unfaithful and that you are beating me up to keep me from telling it!" her nice girl play was over, now she had him in a position that she could really use him in.

Kougas clawed hand came up and close around her white neck, and slowly tightened his grip:" so this is your real face human scum! How dare you challenge me! I am your alpha!"

Kagome started to choke; she was scared now that wasn't supposed to be like this! It was suppose that he should fall on his knees in front of her, begging her. But now he was almost killing her and his eyes were red with a clear sign that he was more demon that anything right now: "Kouga!" she said with a hoarse voice, "you are..."

She couldn't continue, his claws was digging into her white soft skin and drawing blood from the human in his hands: "HOW DARE YOU CHALLENGE ME!?" Kagome was sure that everybody in the den could hear them now, that everyone could hear Kougas angry voice. That would save her right? They would see what Kouga was doing and then they would stop him right? And then they would kick her out of the tribe! She just had to hold on a little more, just a little bit more!

But the more Kagome was trying to keep alive or awake there more she could feel the darkness closing in on her, and at last she lost awareness.

§LINEBREAKER § OOKAMI/INU § LINEBREAKER§

Kouga Pov:

The next 12 hours went fast and without Kagome waking up, the elders hold her asleep with herbs and other stuff, making sure that the young priestess wouldn't wakeup before everything was ready.

After he knocked her out, his demon started fading and he got back his senses, he carried the human out of her tent and almost disgusted thrown her in front of them all, first all the elder was chocked started yelling at him that he couldn't treat his mate like that, but with a angry snare he made them shut up quick. He was so angry, how did she dare! He knew that her hearth wasn't pure anymore, but wanting to challenge him so openly, and trying to blackmail him!

She was just a human! Humans shouldn't talk to demons like that! That was wrong! All of this was wrong! He told his tribe what had happened, and most of them were as chocked as him and many angry that she dared challenge their alpha like that. Many of the younger wolfs wanted death to be her punishment, but Kouga made the decision to send her away, and tell her when she woke up that she was now an enemy of his tribe, and did she ever show herself on their territory, she would be killed. He made some of the young wolf follow her to the border, and broke her bow and arrow himself.

It was pathetic went she woke up, when Kouga told her punishment she started screaming and acting crazy, screaming to his wolfs that he should be kicked out that he was the bad guy and she was really annoying. After they made her leave the den many wolfs was over licking him on the lower part of his lower cheek to show him that they still respected him and loved him like a family.

Hakkaku his second in command walked into his tent late that night together, he had a troubled look in his eyes, and even if Kouga himself had a troubled mind, he smiled easy: "What wrong pack brother?" He didn't like to see Hakkaku down, especially because he normally always was happy. They had been friends since they was just little pups and they had fought Naraku together they had a connection, him Giata and Hakkaku.

"Kouga I know that you are really troubled now, and I know that you maybe feel like it's the wrong time, but we can't wait another year, you need to understand." Hakkaku was down on his knees now.

Kouga was surprised, Hakkaku even if he was his second in command was never that serious, and what was it that couldn't wait: "get up, we have been friends in a long time and there is no need for you to bow before me, what is it that you want of me. You know that no matter what kind of problems I have, I always have time for you."

Slowly standing up Hakkaku looked at him: "do you know what day it is today?"

"hmmm, it's the last day that wolfs can come and ask for me to right to mate ano..." then he stopped before he was done with the sentence "is that what it is Hakkaku? You found one and want to mate with her? You are not making a rushed decision, I never heard you talk about this person, and I don't want you to get caught in a bad relationship, if its knew then maybe you should try and with for the next mating moon."

"It's not rushed! We have been hiding it from you in many years, so you wouldn't get troubled with it. And think too much about it, we was worried that it was only a short thing we had from each other, but we have been together for 10 years now, we want it to be official."

"how can you have been together for 10 years you was only with me and Ginta for many of the..." again Kouga stopped in, "its Ginta right? I should have seen it coming,"

"It is, Kouga don't be angry please," Kouga could see how nervous his friend was.

"I'm not angry Hakkaku, you have my blessing, but please don't make him with pups this year," he laughed "enjoy being mates, I know both of you like pups, but enjoy each other" he made gave Hakkaku a big smile and saw that the happy smile was back on his friends face, he hurried over and licked Kouga on the lower part of his chin

"Thank you so much Kouga!" and then he was almost bouncing out of the tent

'_Why is it that everybody founds the one, and my mates just go manic, is it so wrong to want to be happy?'_

§LINEBREAKER § OOKAMI/INU § LINEBREAKER§

Well...

I hope you like!

I have one question for you guys!

You want Bad guy Sesshomaru or god guy Sesshomaru, I'm not sure but he is going to be a part of the story.

And sorry for making Kouga depressed, but he need to be it, to seach for our mutt


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! So many reviews! I'm so happy! I love every single one of u!

This is at the moment the only of my stories that people like atm. So this will get some faster updates than the other ones

Big message: many of you have asked for Yasha, but there will go a little while, because all of you will all find out what happened with him together with Kouga! ^^ sry.

InuHime:  
Well when I read I normally only search for complete stories, so I don't know XD but I will take your word for it XD

QueenBee908.5:  
Don't worry! Sesshomaru will be there! And I'm planning to make 1 or 2 chapters from his POV.

Peya Luna:  
Your long reviews and happy attitude are making me so happy to wake up to these kinds of reviews! I know that I wrote raven first, that was because I was writing a bit of my SasuNaru story first, and there I'm calling Sasuke a raven, I will change that as soon as I remember! I have a plan for Kagome and it's not going to be pretty! Sess is going to be a good guy for Yasha but maybe not for Kouga XD

MirokuFangirlFTW:  
I'm happy that you want to read more! And I think many want Kagomes death! XD I want it!

Gina:  
Yasha will be there don't worry! Kouga just had to suffer first!

Cutepuppy21:  
He will be there!

WolfPacFaan:  
She was told in front whole clan! And I want to see the reaction to, but danm it! I have to write the reaction myself! XD

QueenAly:  
You are putting way to much trust in me x Di hope I can live up to it! XD

Algrandz:  
Its almost 3 years since I saw InuYasha, and I have only watched the first season, so I'm happy for all the facts that you gave me, but I think that many of the characters is going to be some OOC but don't worry I won't make a feely feely Sess, he will still be cold and annoying.!

Yue3000:  
Kouga in that scene was very much how I always see Kouga, speaking to fast and then finding out the truth without help! Don't worry! I will make more! I will make until this story is done!

§LINEBREAKER § OOKAMI/INU § LINEBREAKER§

Days became weeks and weeks became month, and more and more Kouga felt like he couldn't breathe in his own tribe, all the happy and lovey-dovey wolfs and new mates was too much for him. Every night he couldn't sleep because he could hear Hakkaku mating Ginta many times each night. He felt like his balls was going to exploded, he hadn't had any form for release since he was with InuYasha, and just the sounds that the new mates in the tent beside him, were making was enough to make him excited. But he was an alpha! And he refused to sink so low to touch himself!

As soon as he thought that they had calmed down in that tent, the next mating moon was over them, and that was even worse. He could hear them both howl out in pleasure every time that they released, and he himself new that wolfs had a crazy amount of stamina and could go all night with only very few stops.

Kouga was surprised that they was so fresh in the morning, cause he felt more and more like crap, cause of the sleep he was lacking.

It was not only bad at night; it was just as bad in the day. He was talking with Hakkaku about the growing in there tribe and how they soon needed to find a new place to live, but when they was talking Ginta came up behind him and starting nipping Hakkakus neck while whispering things in the older wolfs ear, after that Hakkaku lost focus and knowledge of Kouga present, and things very fast got very heated between his two friends, and Kouga very fast took his leave, not wanting to see them mate.

He was going crazy, not much else to say, he was going crazy, he felt like everybody wanting to make him see have happy they was, letting him see how it was that mates should act. What he would never have. When he was running guard in the border he felt his thought locking fast on a contain young Inu. But every time that his thought was sending his brain the image of cute white puppy ears and long silk white hair, he shocked his head and forced his body to run the border route in crazy speed, and when he was done his whole body was violently shaking and his lungs was sticking, he felt like he could just fall over and die, but it kept his thought away from him.

At first it was only when he patrolled the border and his mind was bored that he couldn't stop his mind from wandering of. But after a month it got worse, first is was the dreams, hot passionate dreams of claws gently but desperate clawing his back, little fangs nipping his neck, hands ripping gently in his hair, a voice asking him desperately to go faster, harder, and a beautiful scream coming every time Kouga brought him to completion. He woke up to an arching length and flushed cheeks. Spending almost half an hour each morning willing his hard on away, thinking of the most disgusting things he could, while willing himself to not touch himself.

Two weeks with the dreams, and Kouga was losing it more, he saw InuYasha in his mind all the time, when he saw his wolfs fight, and he couldn't stop himself from thinking that the Inu would have done it better. When he saw Ginta playing around with some of the new pups while there real parents was out patrolling he couldn't stop himself from thinking that InuYasha would have been more cute playing with them. When he was going to bed at is cold in his big tent alone, he couldn't stop himself from thinking how much nicer it would have been to have him beside Kouga to heat up the tent.

3 month pasted since Kouga kicked out Kagome when the elders called in to young alpha to a council meeting, when he got there they all looked very serious on him, he stood in the middle of them: "You have called me to a meeting?"

One of the youngest of the elders (Can you even say that? XD) stood up: "we know that it's only 3 month since the removal of your mate, but you was together 5 years without producing any child. You most know that we are not blaming you for this mistake, we was all very happy when you mated the young human girl, she has power, but you proved that she wasn't what we thought. After these years without any child, we want you to seek out a new mate alpha. The tribe is weak now, we have no one to succeed you if you die, not even a Beta. You must understand that even in peace time that our tribe is strong, and you is strong as alpha!"

Kouga could understand what and why they was saying what they where, but that didn't mean that he liked what they was saying. He didn't like that they would force him to pick a new mate, what if he had loved Kagome and was still heartbroken? Would they still force him to pick a new mate? He didn't want to ask them that, because he knew what they would, they had to think of what was best for the tribe, when he as alpha couldn't do it.

But still! How could the just tell him what to do! He was their alpha! '_But is it so bad that they want me to find a new mate? They are okay with a male as long as he is strong' _without thinking about in his mind he already told himself that InuYasha was strong. _'And if he is just a bit demon, then he is able to carry a child, when he reaches adulthood and it's his mating moon._ 'Again he checked in his mind that Inu's did have a mating moon, and InuYasha was half demon. _'It's the best for all, if a get a mate, and maybe males are better than females, they aren't that annoying' _InuYasha was better than Kagome in every way!

"you are right" he looked around on all of them to make sure that he had there focus on him "I'm weak as a leader with no one to take over if sickness or bad luck should take me, and when I'm as leader is weak so is my tribe. I will admit that it was wrong to mate a human; humans don't understand the way of demons, but I thought that a Miko would understand us, that she would make me strong pups cause I thought that she was strong herself, even if her arms with strong with a bow, and her mind strong when fighting danger, her heart was strong when caring for our tribe. For that I'm sorry that I was the one bringing her here. I will seek out a new mate, but this will take time, I know who I'm seeking out, but I'm afraid that I made a mistake with him, and it won't be easy to get his trust back to me, after all the people before me that failed him." Kouga looked around

The elders first looked chocked that he would agree, or maybe choked that Kouga already had someone in his mind, but then one of the elders, a female named Arshiwa, who fought with him and InuYasha against Naraku stood up: "I'm a right, if a assume that the one you are talking about is the young Inu half demon who slaughtered Naraku?"

Kouga slowly nodded: " yes you are right, elder Arshiwa. The one I'm seeking is InuYasha, when we was younger" _'or 5 years ago, but they don't need to know that'" _we was having... some fun together, but we both had they idea that it would the best for all if one of us mated the young miko. You all know of the silly fight I had with him. I'm sure, that I hurt him, even if he didn't knew himself that he was hurt, when I picked Kagome as mate. I can now only hope that he will talk with me again. I will befriend him and not throw in his head that I want him as a mate. So I hope that you can all understand that it will take me some time. But when I return I will have strong mate with me, and this time a mate with a heart of gold."

He waited the elders respond while holding his breath, they could deny him the long time to seek a mate, and they could tell him that he needed to make a pup when next mating moon was. All alphas knew that they would only last a very short time, if they didn't follow the words of the elder. The elders in his tribe trusted him and never said anything against what he was doing. But this time he was afraid of what they would say.

A couple of minutes there was whisper in between the old Ookami demons, but at last the elders of them said: "of course you can get the time you need the seek out the Inu, we all knew that he was the one to suffer the most under the war, and we all respect him for the sacrifice he has done for all of the demons. But we have to warn you Kouga. He is so young, not even adult yet, he can't allow himself to mate with you, he need his father's promising to mate you"

"But InuYash..." he stopped before he was done "this is not good, I need to ask Lord Sesshomaru for him to mate me right?"

They all nodded "well that is going to be fun, cause he hate my guts even more that everybody else."

"Nobody told you that your quest for the right mate would be easy?" they slowly laughed at him.

"I don't think anything with InuYasha will ever be easy" he shook his head lightly "but I will fight for him this time!" _'This time mutt! I will have you! No more running! I'm coming for you, and I will not take no for an answer"_

What Kouga didn't know was... that a lot had changed in 5 years, and a lot of surprises were waiting for the young alpha.

§LINEBREAKER § OOKAMI/INU § LINEBREAKER§

Well this is my longest chapter in these story 2178 words!

I hope you all like this and don't hate me for another chapter without InuYasha... please don't kill me: (


	4. Chapter 4

A not so nice person that reviewed this story said that I should make the chapters longer; do all of you think that? I can make them longer, but it's going to take a longer time to update then, but I can't change my writing style, I can't put in more fill in words, it would more be like if I putted chapter 2 and 3 and same chapter.

The reason why I stop my chapters where I do is because it always ends with something that you readers can think about, it ends with something that I feel like, is fun, is sad or just important. But of most of you want me to write longer chapter I can do that, but I need double the time to write it. I'm a senior in College, so I don't have a lot of time for myself.

Then again thank you all that reviewed, or just read the story, I love all of you!

Peya Luna:  
I won't tell you what happened to the jewel, I'm not sure but I think that maybe it are going to have a part of this story. XD and as always I live and breathe for your long reviews!

WolfPacFaan:  
I'm glad you think I'm doing the reaction fine, and I was close to kill of Kagome in the chapter, but she is going to return later XD

Queenbee908.5:  
I'm going to make a chapter from Sess POV!

QueenAly:  
InuYasha and Kouga are coming! Don't worry!

Cutepuppy21:  
He will be there don't worry, but there is a lot of things happening with Kouga. ^^

AND IM SORRY! There won't be InuYasha in the chapter: (don't kill me!

§LINEBREAKER § OOKAMI/INU § LINEBREAKER§

It took Kouga 2 weeks to get his tribe ready for his leave, there was a lot that need being done as alpha he had to give all his commanders orders, be sure that there would always be one or two on border patrol. So many things. He planned that he would be leaving the tribe for 1-2 years. He hoped that was enough to find the Inu and convince him to be his mate.

As soon as he planned out that he would try to find InuYasha he started sending out little groups of wolfs both 2 legs and 4 legs to search for any trail of the Inu's sent near their territory. But none of them found anything; the only trail they found was a little bit of InuYashas fire rat that looked like it had been ripped on by a bush while the Inu was travelling at high speed. But when he looked at the cloth it was clear for Kouga that it was old, maybe old enough for it to be from the time short after his mating with Kagome.

That made him think, when InuYasha had been there, him and the human scum was talking he overheard a little bit, not that he was trying to listen but when he walked past the tent he heard how sad InuYasha sounded when he was talking to Kagome, he was telling her something, something about him maybe leaving the area for good. But if he had done that where would he go, Kouga searched every part of his mind trying to think about where he would go if he was InuYasha and sad.

No matter how much he tried to figure out the white haired he couldn't find out anything, he had no idea where InuYasha was and finding and asking Kagome was out of the question, he mind lose control when there was nobody near to make him think about his position, and end up killing her. And that would really not look good when he was trying to find one of her friends. He could just see it for him, him finding InuYasha them being happy, and then all it become ash when he found out that Kouga killed Kagome, maybe he would be afraid that Kouga would do that to him to.

No seeking out Kagome would only go bad places, and it would be hard enough without creating more problems.

When the day of his leave came both Ginta, Hakkaku and a lot of his warriors ask if they should make the journey with him, but every time they ask he would tell them that InuYashas trust, and love would be hard enough to get, even without other wolfs around to make him nervous. So when the sun rose from its hiding, Kouga was ready to make the journey for InuYashas heart. All most all of his tribe was there wishing him good luck, and telling him that they would miss him.

The short travel down the mountain was fast and most of the time was used for him thinking where he should search first was Kaedes village, that was one of the only places that he could link InuYasha to, and if he was lucky the old woman new where InuYasha or some of his friends were, so if she didn't knew he could find the others and maybe they could tell him were to find the mutt.

I took him a few hours to find Kaedes village, last time he was here, yeah he had good memories from last time he was here. He stopped just outside of the village; there was one thing that he maybe forgot to think about, what was he going to do if Kagome was in the village? She did live here when she was not in her own time, well she lived there when they was fighting Naraku, maybe she moved back here when Kouga and his tribe kicked him out.

He sat in a tree until the sun was down, and the moon shining over the village, all day he had tried to smell Kouga, and sadly he found a bit of her scent different places in the village, but he still had to say the miko herself. But that human scum should not stop him for reaching his goal, so he sneaked into the village, very careful to be sure and leave no sound, danm he was happy that human saw and heard nothing. How did they even survive so well?

He found a big amount of the mikos scent in one of the small huts, '_so she is here'_ he had to really try so he just walked past the hut and not got his revenge on her. It was much harder than he thought it would be, all his wolf instinct was telling him that he should kill her, he should dishonour her as she did him.

He was past her hut, when he turned around he could hear noise and another sent. That sent, it was a raven demon! And it was now clear what they were doing in the hut, '_she is having sex!' _Kouga would love to say that he didn't care that he was over the feeling of jealousy, but that would be a lie. It was only 3 month since he kicked her out, but she was already out having fun with other demons.

He wanted to stop but he couldn't he sneaked over to the little window in the small hut, and he looked into the scene happening on the floor, it was as his nose told him a raven demon, he couldn't be old the raven black hair was not as long as many adult demons liked having their hair, actually it was very short. Also Kouga could see no mating mark on any part of his body. When he saw the pale shoulders and neck without any mark, he could feel his own heart arching, and his right hand almost flew up to his own neck where his own mating mark, made under the mating ceremony with Kagome. After he kicked out Kagome and broke up there matingship (I don't think that's a word XD) his mating marked started healing, but it was not a normal thing that demons took a second mate, only if the mate they had died, and if they died the mating mark would disappear. So it took Kougas mark, around 1 year to heal, or that was what the healer of his tribe said.

If the raven demon was a kid, why was he fooling around with the human, was it only a onetime thing, was they both drunk? Kougas question got answered when his sensitive ears picked up their voices, Kagomes panting and moaning was not what he was listening to, it was what the raven demon was saying: "It's good you finally got away from that violent wolf" thrust "He shouldn't abuse a fine diamond like you" thrust "it's good you are strong and turned his tribe against him" Thrust "someone like him don't deserve to be an alph..."

Kouga didn't hear more, the blood was raging for his ears and he saw red, was that what she was telling everybody! That he was violent! Hitting her! And finally consume there love! She had been cheating on him the whole time! How dared she! That BITCH! He can feel himself losing control, it was too fast! He couldn't lose control! He could end up killing every danm human and raven in this village! Both his hand was fists, and he was trying so hard to keep control that his claws on his hands was digging into the palms, dropping his red blood slowly to the ground, his fangs was very clear, and his tail was raging up and down. All the demon part of him wanted to rip open that hut and kill them all!

'_Think of your status! You just lose control!' _he tried to focus on that, tried to get the demon to come down with the thoughts of its alpha status! It wasn't working! It was making him loose control slower but it was still making him lose control! He lost his focus on the thought when he heard Kagomes loud scream of pleasure.

'_Your tribe! You can't do this to them!' _Trying to get focus and control back, he started thinking of his tribe, they was his family, doing a kill on a human village could damage them! Other demons would come after them; there was punishment for killing humans in peace time! NO! It still wasn't working! Still losing control! Still losing him to the demon!

'_INUYASHA! I CANT BETRAY HIM LIKE THIS!' _It was working! He could feel his demon calming down with the thought of his future mate, the red slowly disappeared from his vision and his hearing was returning to normal. _'If she is telling that kind of lies it will be hard to get Kaede to tell me where InuYasha is. No I can't back down I need to find the mutt!"_

Without thinking a second time about, he left the hut with the raven and human inside it, and fast made his way to the biggest hut where the old woman was living. He knew better than to try and break into the house, he quiet liked the way his face was looking, and didn't need the old woman to move it around, she was one hell of a scary woman.

He knocked on the door, and waited only 4 seconds before it was violently opened and the old woman was almost screaming at her: "I don't want to hear it girl! I'm busy"

Kouga took a surprised move backward, and then looked her over, first it looked like she wasn't getting enough sleep, and second she looked really really angry '_good job Kouga, you only knocked the women's door and she is already angry, you are just so good with the women.'_

"I'm sorry Kaede but I'm no girl last time a checked, was you expecting someone else?" he took on the best calm alpha voice he could while standing up tall and looking at slightly shorter woman.

"Kouga? What are you doing here? Is it too much to expect that you are here to take back Kagome?" she looked like she really meant it, and just wish that Kagome would be gone.

That cracked a little of Kougas calm mask, Kagome really knew how to piss of people didn't she "Hopefully I will never see that girl again, but I have an idea that that is too much to hope for. So no I'm not here for the human scum, no offense of your race."

Again! She surprised him with a deep laughter:" no offense taking, that girl is the scum of your race. I know that I'm still letting her stay in the village, but I feel that it's wrong to kick out the incarnation of my sister, even if that is what I really feel like doing." She was opening the door fully and walked into her hut while clearly expecting him to follow her, and that was what he did.

"But what reason are you here, if it's not for the girl." She took a kettle for the fire and started pouring up tea in two cups, and slowly making tea out of, while Kouga was thinking of the best way to ask her for the information he needed.

"I'm not sure how to ask you this, but because of the really sad accident with Kagome, I'm without a mate, but I have a big idea of who would fit me as a mate. But the tracking down part is the hard one and I hope that you could be of help there."

"It's InuYasha right? It's good you finally got your senses back and find out who you really loved"

"Loved!?" Kouga was almost choking on the word; love was a very big word! He wasn't even sure what the hell it meant! "I admire him for his strength and I think he would make a good mate that's all" '_And I very much would like to mate him every night and never stop, and yes I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to him! But that is not love! Love is fairytale!' _

Kaede just shook her head: "I'm not sure where he is Kouga, I only saw him 4½ year ago, after he went to visit Kagome in your tribe."

That let Kouga down a lot, which was his only lead to find to beautiful Inu, he couldn't search the whole world he only had 2 years! And asking Sesshomaru was out of the question, which would lead to a very awkward conversation and probably a fight when Sesshomaru find out how Kouga find out he liked his younger brother. Yup he was pretty sure that Sesshomaru wouldn't like finding out that Kouga fucked his younger brother, who was not an adult and then just left. As much as Sesshomaru tried to hide the fact that he cared for the Inu Kouga knew better, he knew that glint in the older Inu's normally cold and uncaring eyes. He knew that Sesshomaru had made InuYasha stronger by all the fights, and he knew why Sesshomaru never just killed him, even if he had so many chances to do so. "So you have no idea where he is today?"

"Well when he was here, he said something about starting on a fresh, and seeking out his brother, so well they could be brothers' start on a new. So maybe you find him with Sesshomaru."

'_So much for not wanting to go that dogs home. Well this is going to be fun!'_ Even of Kougas thoughts wasn't that happy he could feel his heart speeding up with the thought of him getting close to his Inu. Cause yes... InuYasha was his, and he would not be sharing! Not even with Lord Sesshomaru!

"I will be going the Kaede, I'm very happy for all the help that you have given me. I hope that you find a problem with your Kagome problem, cause me and my tribe will not like her back," he did a fast and short bow and then he was out of here house before she could even answer, only leaving a cup of cold tea and a smiling older human woman behind him.

The travel to Sesshomarus land took him 5 days, normally it would take him around 10 days but he was so much in a hurry that he couldn't stop himself from running extra fast and cutting down on the sleep, in the morning of the 5 day he was just beside the border of Lord Sesshomarus land when he found out of something, he couldn't go and see InuYasha and his coming brother in law like this, he hadn't slept well, he hadn't had a bath since he left the tribe and his cloth could need a wash to Luckily for him there was a hot spring very near him and he fast find his way there, he could spend a day there, get some sleep wash himself and his cloth, and then the next day he could go and take his mate for his!

Well that was much easier said than done, trying to relax and get some sleep was hard, every time he relaxed he started thinking of InuYasha and then his heart would speed up, it made it almost impossible to sleep, so he ended up going to the hotspring and then maybe soak up a bit and then finally get some sleep, it would not be good for him to go see InuYasha with big bags under his eyes, nope that would not be good in any way!

After the hot spring Kouga went to bed, and finally got some sleep while his cloth was being washed. And the next day he was ready to go out and find his mate! The run from the border and to Sesshomarus place would have been a good distant if it had not been cause of the adult Inu stopping him half way here, and danm he did not look happy in any way, not that Kouga had ever seen Sesshomaru in any form for happy. The Inu was just not good at happy: "what are you here for wolf?"

The voice was cold and stripped from every emotion: "how do you not that I'm not here to talk business? If I'm then it would be stupid of you to talk to me like that." Kouga was speaking in his best and most mature alpha voice that he could, hoping that it would get him some kind of respect with Sesshomaru.

"Are you calling me stupid wolf? If you was here to do business, you would not be the only one here, you would have some of your tribe with you to back you up while being here, for an alpha going alone, to meet a Lord who could easily end up bad with the alpha death, and I know that you are not a bad alpha."

'_so much for trying to get a good first impression, but he did call me a good alpha, maybe there is still some kind of hope.' _"You are right Sesshomaru..."

"It's Lord Sesshomaru." Came the cold replay from him.

'_Somebody should really take that fucking stick out of his ass and replace it with something else... Wait I did not fucking thing that! That's just disgusting! And who the hell would dare to top Sesshomaru, they would end up losing their balls! And he is not cute like his brother, or funny, or beautiful. Okay I'm really way to horny for thinking.' _Kouga continued his talk from where he left it before Sesshomaru very rudely interrupted him: "as I said, you are right Sesshomaru; I'm not here to do business. I'm here on a personal errand."

Sesshomaru nodded, and looked at him with the same cold eyes telling him to continue without words '_Here it goes' _"I'm seeking you brother and I was told by Kaede that I could find him here, or that this place was the last that she knew of him going to."

Still there was no feelings in the Inu's face: "She was right, InuYasha went here, he was here for 6 months before her left."

"Do you know where he is today?"

"I do, but why do you seek him? I know you enough to know that it's not just a friendly visit, and with the resent loose of your mate its leading me to only one option, you are seeking my brother as your knew mate." Still no emotion.

Kouga what not sure how he should answer that, the way Sesshomaru said it, it sounded like Kouga was going to just replace Kagome with InuYasha, it made Kouga sound so heartless, and Kouga was pretty danm sure that he has a heart, cause it was beating like crazy with the thoughts of Sesshomaru telling him where HIS Inu was.

When Kouga said nothing Sesshomaru continued: "I know of my brothers... Fascination of the priest and I cannot say that I liked the fascination or the Idea of him talking any of them as mate, I wish for him to be with a strong demon. But that is not why I'm telling you where he is, since my brother left here, he has been really down, not himself, and I do not like him there, he is hiding from me thinking that I do not know where he is or what he is doing but I know, I hope that he will found happiness with a demon like you."

Was this really happening, was Sesshomaru just giving him InuYasha:"But InuYasha is not adult, I cant mate him! There will be 45 years before we will be able to consume our love."

"If you could keep silent for just 2 minutes I could tell you the rest." A hard glare was giving to Kouga "Everything is not well with him, cause when he left my castle, 4½ year ago I could feel something, new life growing in his stomach, and you was mated when he conceived, so the question is. Can you live with a mate who have pup with another demon?"

§LINEBREAKER § OOKAMI/INU § LINEBREAKER§

Cliché ending is Cliché!

Hope you like it!

And I will see you all next time!

-Sheiala


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE:  
Right now I'm looking for request or challenges to write, there is a few things there has to be about the requests:  
1) Male X Male  
2) M-Rated  
3) One-shots or two shots

Other than that there is the pairings that I'm writing on my profile. If you have request or challenge please send them to me in a PM or a review. If I really like the request I will save it for NANO WRIMO, but more information about when we are closer to that time.  
And yes I do write AU.

WE ARE GONNA SEE INUYASHA IN THIS CHAPTER!

**Baka**: Well I think it's time that I really explain what it is that I'm doing with Kouga, what I'm doing is character development, cause yes I could have gotten to the point (This chapter) with InuYasha a lot faster, but I really wanted your all to understand Kouga. Many stories I have read things make no sense, cause they don't use the time to make the character develop, I want people to understand the Kouga that I have made.  
For me not letting the character develop is like throwing the hero out in the final fight without any armour or training. Also it was important for me that Kouga meet other people before InuYasha, for the reader to find out what had happened to all the other people in the series. And the problems with Kagome had to be in the start, cause they are super important later on.  
And for the Cliff-hangers, well I know it's just my style I think, you can find them in almost all of my stories, and my one-shot also normally have a open ending, I like for my readings to think about what is going to happen in the next chapter or what could have happen. I will try to stop it ^^

§LINEBREAKER § OOKAMI/INU § LINEBREAKER§

Kouga wasn't sure what to do, InuYasha had cubs now. That was never something that he had thought about how to act now that was never a thought that had crossed his mind.  
What should he do now? Would InuYasha hate him? Kouga was back at the hot springs, even if his whole body told him to go and see InuYasha he was not sure what to do now, Sesshomaru had told him where the young Inu was and had wished him luck in his travel _' He is going to hate me so much when he finds out that a actually was together with him, and I was mated at the time, this is so not going to end well. But he can see that its wolf cubs that he has, and Sesshomaru is not stupid, he knows that I am the only wolf that InuYasha is normally seeing, there must be something more to the story, I must find InuYasha!'_

There was no time to wait, he had to get going if I wished to found the village InuYasha was living in before the sun was going down, even if he did not have the jewel shards in his legs, he was still fast and it didn't take him long to find the village, but the problem was that when he running his mind was flooding everywhere, and making him over think every about his meeting with InuYasha what if he hated him? What if he had a lover in the city, what if he loved his brother?

'_Okay Kouga now your are stopping that, because that is just way too weird! That makes no sense, why would InuYasha fall in love with his brother! Only crazy people would think about that!_ (**That must be me XD) **_STOP THINKING ABOUT IT BRAIN!' _a rather nasty picture came to Kouga, kindly donated by his brain. I picture about all the sexual things Sesshomaru and InuYasha could do together, while InuYasha all the time moaned 'Aniki' _'STOP IT! I'm not that sexual frustrated! Stupid brain' _but the still the picture almost made him run into a tree. Well maybe he was that sexual frustrated.

When he finally came to the village he couldn't really think of InuYasha living a place like this, it was a cross place, that meant that both demons, half demons and humans was living side by side, but it was so peaceful, he wasn't sure what he was expecting out of a place that InuYasha was living in, a place with fights all the time where he could just get away with being angry, but this so... so... not him.

He walked around the village, everybody was so friendly, answering him when he asked about a young half demon with white hair, and they told him that he was down at the lake. All smiling to him all so friendly not even asking him what it was that he wanted with InuYasha. _'Come one I'm not from around here, and searching for InuYasha, they should ask me what I wanted with him before they just told me where he was ,what if I was a killer looking for hot males to rape and kill. I'm over thinking this right? Okay time to find him!'_

Kouga made his way to the lake, while his heart was slowly trying to make its way out of his chest, he was finally going to see him, and after waiting so long he was finally going to see him, he was close enough to hear the water in the lake when he finally found the smell of InuYasha, when the first hint of his scent hit Kouga he had to stop and take a deep breath to calm himself and his demon down. His inner demon was fighting so hard to break loose, fighting so hard to stop himself from just running to him and claim him. Why was the longing to claim him so big?

When he finally calmed himself he followed the scent, the lake he first saw was wild and more like a river than a lake, and his first thought was that that place was dangerous, but luckily the Inu's scent drove him away from where the lake was wild and down to a more calm area of the lake, and there he saw him, his heart almost stopped and he had a hard time catching his breath by the breath taking view, by the lake washing what appeared to be child cloth InuYasha was sitting, the sun making his white hair shine, while it was being hold up in a high ponytail by a black bind keeping it from falling into the water and getting wet. The hair so perfect not even a single hair out of order. He wasn't wearing his fire rat instead what appeared to be a woman's kimono, the kimono was really beautiful on him, its colour was a light blue, making his skin look more white than he remembered it and looking oh so soft.

He couldn't see his face from where he was standing behind InuYasha, but he was sure that the face was just as beautiful as the rest of him, now he was unsure about what he should do, could he just walk over to InuYasha and start talking to him, would he even listen? Or should he call him from here? Or should he wait until the white haired was done washing? Or should he... He never got further with that thought cause in the same second the wind changed and his smell was lead over to InuYasha who reacted fast drawing his sword from a place under the pile of cloth while he was spinning around facing Kouga with his big ass sword ready to fight.

Without thinking about Kouga took his fighting stand, while watching the younger closely, the years had been kind to InuYasha even if he had given birth, he was higher now, not much but still a bit, and his body had lost the lost of the baby fat he had had even if he was travelling and fighting all the time, his fangs showing and sneering at him was white and shinning like his claws, and the dark rings he normally had when he was travelling with the humans was gone, he looked so healthy. Kouga wasn't sure how to react; he didn't want to fight InuYasha: "InuYasha don't! I'm not here to fight!"

And then it looked like the a lightning had just struck him cause he just turned totally pale: "No" he backed one step back, that was not normal for the Inu, he never backed out of a fight never! He always meet Kouga in battle with no fear, just like he meet every other opponent that he fought. "No! You can't do this!"

After that he did something very un InuYasha liked, he started running, running away from Kouga as fast as he could leaving a chocked Kouga behind, but luckily it only took him a few seconds to collect himself and running after the fleeing Inu: "WAIT! I'm not here to hurt you" but if the Inu could hear him he didn't stop, Kouga could even swear that he speeded up instead.

"INUYASHA!" Kouga screamed after him, while he slowly was gaining distant on the Inu, but it wasn't fast, and the white haired ran like his life was on stake. But maybe for InuYasha it did feel like his life was at stake.

He started slowing down, and Kouga thought that he finally would stop and listen to him, but he was not right cause instead the Inu went into a house, hut looking thing a smacking the door behind, like that was going to keep Kouga out, be he had his manners, he knocked on the door first, noting wrong with trying to be polite to stupid mutts running away from you when you just want to jump them and never let go ago. Okay maybe that did sound a little bit creepy but that was not what Kouga wanted it to sound like when he was going to tell InuYasha.

"STAY AWAY!" came the yell from inside the hut; it almost sounded a little desperate.

"InuYasha I'm coming in now, and then we are going talk about this" slowly he open the door, a little bit afraid of getting a big sword cleaving of his head.

Instead he got meet by the Inu keeping a desperate hold on 4 small wolf/dog cubs, that made Kouga freeze up, those was his children. "YOU CANT TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME" InuYasha almost screamed so desperate, that Kouga wasn't sure what he should do, why he would take them away from him. And even if he would, he could take them from the Inu but that was another story! They were going to raise their kids together!

Kouga took a step forward and tried to reach InuYashas arm with his hand: "InuYasha, please listen.."

But InuYasha took several steps behind and shakede his head: "NO! GO AWAY! THEY ARE MINE! YOU CANT TAKE THEM AWAY! MINE NOT YOUR!"

And then something happened that maybe wasn't that smart, but Kouga had never been smart around InuYasha, cause his demon kicked in, it was just his instinct feeling that somebody was trying to take his cubs away from, just his 'father instinct'.

"You can't keep my kids from me! If I wanted them I could take them from your! I'm alpha you can't keep them from me!" every time he took a step toward InuYasha, Inu took a step more behind until that he was with his back to the wall, and his eyes was glowing a light red colour, wich meant that he hadn't lost fully control.

InuYasha looked scared like shit, but know InuYasha it was not from InuYasha he was scared for his cubs, and InuYasha himself was slowly starting to turn lightly red, and there was coming claws from his hands:" NO! THEY ARE NOT YOURS! ITS MINE AND SHINA'S"

Kougas eyes went back to normal and now he looked desperate while he took a step backward:"no." He slowly whispered, Shina was the Alpha if the wolf tribe closest to his. "no... We was together!"

"Not under my mating moon!" InuYasha snared!

And there it felt like his world got destroyed, while it felt like his heart stop, he felt... betrayed.

§LINEBREAKER § OOKAMI/INU § LINEBREAKER§

Okay I know cliché! SRY! I will try to stop it!

-Sheialla Over And Out


	6. Chapter 6

OKAY, I got some really negative feedback, cause of the factor that the pups are not Kouga, to all of them! PLEASE! Read the whole story, cause normally in my stories, nothing is what it seems, please give me a chance.

Disclaimer: I tried to kidnap InuYasha but Kouga and Sess tried to kill me after that, so I don't own anything other than this story.

BIG NEWS! I got myself a beta, that many of you wanted me too! Big thanks to Sukaretto Yuki for wanting to beta my story!

**Kiku90:**  
Because Inuyasha is 'only' a half demon, and can't prove that the kids aren't Kouga's cause he did sleep with Kouga, and Kouga is an alpha, that means that if Kouga wants the pups he could take the pups.

**Peya Luna:**  
You are right, Kouga has no right to do this, but Kouga in my story has grown up as an alpha, it's like a spoiled brat, and in my story he does have some anger/demon problems ^^ so yes that is stupid, and in this chapter he is going to be more stupid. XD

§LINEBREAKER § OOKAMI/INU § LINEBREAKER§

"How dare you mate another wolf!" Kouga growled, he was so angry, and crushed. There were so many feelings he's never felt before. How dare InuYasha mate another one! The Inu was HIS! And HIS alone!

That sentence seemed to wake up the old InuYasha who putted his half sleeping kids down and then almost took a defensive position before he yelled back angrily.

"HOW DARE I!? YOU FUCKED ME! WHILE I WAS DRUNK! AND YOU WERE MATED! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND START SAYING SHIT, YOU FLEA!" InuYasha pushed Kouga away.

"YOU ARE MINE! YOU CAN'T JUST MATE ANOTHER WOLF!" Kouga was seeing red, he was more angry than ever before, even more angry than he had been when he had the fight with Kagome.

"LIKE YOU MATED KAGOME?" InuYasha shot back.

"THAT SOMETHING ELSE! IM ALPHA!"

"SO YOU CAN JUST FUCK WHOEVER YOU LIKE? IS THAT WHAT YOU DO WITH THE YOUNG WOLVES IN YOUR TRIBE! I WASNT EVEN OF AGE!"

"But you were willing. You did beg me to go harder, to go deeper, to go faster! And you were sucking my cock, so well, like a little slut! Is that what you are?! A big slut that just fucks one wolf, and then goes and mates another and gets pregnant!?" It was so wrong, he knew that InuYasha wasn't any slut. The Inu was very shy when they were making love that night, not sure what to do with himself. No slut would ever act that way. InuYasha's cheeks turned pink and he looked away.

"Don't say that" he almost whispered with a heart broken voice. He had changed so fast from yelling to acting shy, that Kouga knew that he had hit a nerve. He knew that he should have stopped. He was the adult and he should be acting like one, but he couldn't.

"Yeah, that's right! You are just a little, slutty, whore! Was that what you did to get your brother to accept you?" Kouga was sneering like a real wolf!

"Stop it..." InuYasha's voice was so little and frail.

"NO! I don't want to stop this! A whore like you doesn't deserve better!" He knew that he should have never said that. He knew that it would come back to bite him, he knew that; and it did, ten seconds after when InuYasha's hand connected with Kouga's head, sending the wolf flying into the door with a big bang.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU CHEATED ON YOUR MATE! AND YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO! TO TELL ME, LIKE I BETRAYED YOU! AND NOW YOU'RE HERE FOR NO REASON! LIKE A GHOST OF THE PAST! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY CUBS! DID THAT BITCH ORDER YOU TO COME HERE AND KILL ME?! SHE TREATED ME LIKE SHE WOULD! DOES SHE THINK THAT I'M TRYING TO STEAL YOU AWAY!? LIKE I EVER WANTED YOUR CHEATING ASS! SOMEONE CAN'T EVEN THINK WITH ANYTHING OTHER THAN YOUR FUCKING DICK! OR ARE YOU JUST OUT TO SEE HOW MANY OF YOUR OLD LOVERS YOU KNOCKED UP!? WELL HOW MANY KOUGA!? HOW MANY!?" InuYasha screamed with red eyes.

Kouga had never seen him so angry over all of the years that they had knows each other. Not when he faced Naraku, not when he lost control. So angry that it felt like the earth would open up under him and eat up all that created his anger; and for the first time, the young alpha real felt scared of the young half demon in front of him. Really, really scared. His head and the rest of his body hurt. He wasn't sure what to do with himself or sure what to say to InuYasha. He really felt fucked, and it wasn't a good feeling.

"NOTHING TO SAY, STUPID WOLF!?" InuYasha's foot connected with Kouga's side in a hard kick. It was clear that the Inu wanted to say more, but instead Kouga first heard a loud cry, then InuYasha's fast steps as he ushered silly words in an attempt to get the young cubs to stop crying. When Kouga looked up he saw the perfect picture. The picture of four young, healthy cubs being held by his beautiful love as he slowly got them to stop crying and instead, start laughing at the silly voices and faces that InuYasha made.

That was what Kouga wanted to see every day, that was what he always wanted... A family to love, but now Shinra, the other alpha wolf, had stolen what belonged to him.

He wasn't sure that he could think straight, but even if his whole body was hurting, he knew what must be done.

"InuYasha please listen, I didn't want it to start like this." The Inu angrily shook his head and was clearly ready to interrupt the wolf. "NO! Please listen, I won't shut up before you have listen to me." It was like the cry of the white haired cubs had made him fall down. Slowly, he made a small nod, like he wanted Kouga to continue. "I challenge Shinra. I know you don't want to be seen as a object, but if I win this fight, then I also win the right to be with you. I know you probably hate me for what happened five years ago and what has happen now, but I'm not with Kagome! It was a mistake to mate her."

"Beg." The Inu's voice was cold. Kouga's eyes almost tripled in size, shocked by InuYasha's answer.

"But InuYasha, I'm a..."

"If you mean anything you are saying, then I want you to beg. I want you to throw that pride of yours away, forget you are that oh so big alpha, and get on your knees before me and beg me to forgive you for what you did to me." Kouga wasn't sure what to do, he had grown up to be an alpha, he had always been an alpha. He had never been asked to beg before. He had never even thought about begging, it was under him! Only low people begged, only people without pride begged! InuYasha couldn't ask that of him!

"Anything other than that!"

"I see.. what you're saying means nothing to you. It's just another one of your lies." InuYasha looked away, but Kouga saw a bit of hurt in his eyes. That was not what caught Kouga's eyes, however, it was the white skin of InuYasha's neck. So white and so pure... so, without a mark.

"No mating mark."

"What?" InuYasha looked at him, clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

"You have no mating mark on your neck. If Shinra had claimed you as his then he would have left a mating mark. Every demon does that to let everybody see who they have chosen to mate." Kouga couldn't stop staring at the white pure skin of the Inu. He could almost feel his fangs marking the skin, how it would feel to finally claim what was his.

"I never said that I had ever mated him, I just told you that he knocked me up. You wolf alphas are all the same, you both fuck another person the night after you've mated. Then you both throw it away the day after." Now that was clear hurt in InuYasha's voice, hurt and betrayal.

"Don't tell me that he..."

"Yes, he did Kouga, maybe he is your lost twin." It almost sounded like he was going to cry.

Kouga finally got up from the ground, it felt like he was back in the war time. He had totally forgotten about the agonizing pain from his wounds. He really needed to fight more if war time ever came again, he need to be able to handle that, and handle InuYasha.

"Its the past InuYasha.. I want you to go back to with me, to my tribe and then I want us to be mates. This is meant to be, you must feel it too."

"Beg" Again, that was the only word that came from the Inu's mouth.

"Is it really that important for you, that I beg?"

"Yes."

"Stop doing that, InuYasha. I like you better when you are growling at me. It makes me feel more safe, and doesn't feel like you are ready to take that giant saw and tear me open with it." He went over to InuYasha and lifted his hand to try and slowly stroke his cheek, but his hand got slapped away.

"Beg or leave." His voice was cold, so very cold.

Could he really do that? Could he really demand that Kouga beg? He was an alpha. InuYasha knew him, he knew how much it meant for him to be alpha. InuYasha knew how much it meant for him to have his pride. He knew how much all of it meant for him. He couldn't just demand that he should drop all of for him, just to get another thing that he wanted. Then it hit him, why it meant so much for InuYasha. He wanted to know how much he meant to Kouga. He wanted Kouga to drop everything that he loved. Could he really do it? Could he really abandon his pride for InuYasha? Could he really go to such a low, demon's level and beg for InuYasha to forgive him? Was that really possible? He opened his mouth to say something, but every time he tried he couldn't get the words out. He really wanted to say it, he really wanted to give it to InuYasha, but it was like he wasn't really ready to do it.

"InuYasha, one day I swear I will beg you, but I'm not ready to do it, I can't do it."

Kouga wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure if InuYasha would hit him, ask him to leave, or anything. Instead he got a small smile, his first smile since he came here. It was the same as one of the cubs InuYasha was putting in Kouga's arms.

"Then we wait here until you are ready for us to leave."

§LINEBREAKER § OOKAMI/INU § LINEBREAKER§

MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! IM SORRY!  
Aaaaand same as last chapter, please check out my FF-net profile, and leave me a request for NANOWRIMO ^^

-Sheiala Over And Out

(First chapter updated)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 puppy loving:

I should start with seeing long time no see right? And then beg all of you to please do not kill me... I have been drowning in homework, and I still im, but its NaNoWrimo and I have to force myself to make time to write, even if it mean that I do not have that much time to sleep but.. DONT KILL ME!

§LINEBREAKER § OOKAMI/INU § LINEBREAKER§

First Kouga thought that he would be living with InuYasha and the other wolfs kids, but no... He was living in the barn. There were no words to describe just how angry Kouga was when he found out, how he could just force him to live in the barn, but a quick look from InuYasha and he was just happy to be there.

The first week was hard from Kouga he was used to everybody following his orders to everybody doing what he told them to, but now he was stuck doing what InuYasha told him to, if InuYasha told him to jump, he would be asking how high.

But as soon as he got used to it... he loved it he loved spending time with InuYasha even if the Inu made him do a lot of things and they were fighting a lot, mostly over Kougas pride, but something happen that he never thought would happen, Kouga started to love the little wolf pups, InuYasha had asked him to learn them to hunt like a wolf, something that he couldn't do himself, and the 4 small pups was so adorable. The oldest one was a male called Shika, like most wolfs the oldest was always very protective of the other, even if they were all very young and all, he still tried to keep them safe, and Kouga find him so adorable. The middle pups Kila and Kola was very much like each other, even if they was all born at the same time it was like Kila and Kola was twins, they looked like each other so much and they was the most adorable of the cubs they was very cuddle and the loved being close to Kouga and InuYasha both of them would use every single chance they had to cuddle up to InuYasha to sit in Kougas lap getting him to pet them in the hair.

The youngest Milaka the only girl in the pack, trying very hard to be like the boys, always trying to challenge Kouga by pulling his tell and chewing his ear and trying to push him to the ground.

Well their hunting didn't go that well, cause first of all the pups was way to young if they had been in his pack he would probably wait another 5 years before starting going on hunting, but InuYasha forgot that wolfs aged slower than Inu's.

The days with InuYasha was simply just fantastic, he found himself falling more in love with the Inu, the InuYasha that he meet here was more mature that the one fighting Naruku, he was more calm, but even if he changed a lot he was still the same InuYasha that would get angry at him when he did something he found stupid and the InuYasha that would try to hit him a lot of times every day. The funny part was that Shika would try to act like the adult and tell InuYasha that he shouldn't people, and that was funny cause he couldn't speak, but it felt like all of the kids could understand more than they should be able to in their age.

There was one moment 1 month after Kouga got there, that he felt was the one changing their relationship, like many other days InuYasha was done feeding the pups and putting them to bed, Kouga and InuYasha would sit in the living room and talk, but that night InuYasha was pulling and ripping in the pearls around his neck like they was causing him pain.

"Are they hurting you?" he asked the pained Inu and putted his hand on his shoulder.

InuYasha shakede of his hand, like he would always do when somebody was trying to be nice to him: "Yeah, sadly they are still connected to Kagome and when she is in a bad mood they start hurting, it have happen a lot lately."

Kouga felt a little bad for him, because it was mostly his fault that the pearls where hurting: "I'm sorry, it my fault that they are hurting, I did make her angry a lot." He would have loved to pet InuYashas hair to make him fall down but he knew that the proud Inu would just get pist of by it rather than feeling relaxed.

"Don't blame yourself; she is just a teenager, even if we all keep forgetting it she is just a kid."

"Don't tell me, I fucking mated her." Actually he hated the idea of it, and InuYasha looked away from him, and it was very clearly for Kouga that InuYasha didn't like the idea of Kouga and Kagome being mated, and the actually hadn't talked about it, maybe it was time for Kouga to be the adult person to make them talk about it.

"InuYasha I know that maybe you don't want to talk about it, but I think we need to talk about what happen with me and Kagome."

"I know what happen, you got tired of her and then you wanted to find a new mate." InuYasha started to scratch the pearl again the skin on his neck getting slightly irritated.

Kouga just looked at him with big schok eyes: "You think I'm here cause I got tired of Kagome? What the fuck do you see me as? A man whore, and still you let me into your home?"

"Not like you are going to kill me, you are a bastard but you're not that evil and even if you tried I would kick your ass."

"Okay maybe I should try to explain to you what happen it, but really she changed a lot and got really not nice, she got too much power she started to get really power hungry, and then she started... it just ended wrong with us, I had a talk with the elder of our tribe and then we found out that it was for the best that Kagome left the tribe" well that was the child safe version.

InuYasha looked surprised at him: "didn't you just get tired of her?"

Kouga smiled softly and took his hand in his, and surprisingly InuYasha let him do it: "I'm surprised that you really think that I'm that much of a man whore, but no I didn't just get tired of her, it was the best for everybody that we called it off. But sadly she did not really agree with me on that part."

InuYasha looked even more confused now, and he pulled his hand to him to scratch even harder on his neck and the pearls, so hard that a little line of blood started to run down his neck, and that was when Kouga felt like he should do something, so he grabbed both of the clawed hands: "Stop doing that, you are hurting yourself."

Then something happen that Kouga wasn't planning on, cause when he grabbed the Inu's hands he also pulled them away from his neck, but the Inu had been so much absorbed by his own mind that he got pulled to Kouga and ended out being in his lap in a very awkward place, mostly cause of the fact that Kouga didn't try to pull him near so InuYasha ended up with his face first in his lap. Both of them stopped, and Kouga almost stopped breathing, InuYasha head was so close to his crotch, and that was getting his body pretty heated up, because he did have some very very naughty dreams about InuYasha almost every night, so InuYasha being in his lap did nothing to stop his libido.

After around a minute of both of them being freezed, Kouga pushed him away at the same time that InuYasha pushed himself up and away from Kouga which did end in some really hardcore cause Kouga ended up pushing hard on InuYashas ear which were very sensitive, and InuYasha delivered an almost punch directly to Kougas solar plexus, and that started hurting like fuck, he was totally unprepared for it.

"Sorry! Kouga are you okay!" Did InuYasha sound concerned about him? That was something Kouga wouldn't think that the Inu was capable of.

"Yeah... That just hurt like fuck, wasn't prepared for you to hit me." Kouga half grunted out in pain.

"You hit my ears! What did you think would happen? IT HURT ME!" and now he was back to the grumpy yelling Inu that Kouga knew and liked.

"I'm sorry okay! I just wanted to make you stop making wounds on yourself." Kouga half yelled trying to keep his voice down not wanting to wake on the pups, and then he didn't want to make InuYasha angrier, he just didn't like when InuYasha was angry.

InuYasha looked at him with big eyes: "You said sorry, you never say you are sorry, you are too much of pride dick to say that to anybody."

"You are making me sound like a heatless dick you know, not nice InuYasha not nice." But it was mostly meant as a joke, which was the reason that Kouga was smiling and he did get a little smile back from the Inu.

"You are a heartless dick sometimes." Normally Kouga would be a little angry by a comment like that, but the glimt in InuYashas eyes and the little smile there was on the Inu's lips.

"I think a can help you getting free of those pearls if you let me, if you don't feel like that bitch should have any kind of power over you."

Agien InuYasha looked surprised like he had never expected any one to help him with the pearls: "would you really help me free of them?"

Kouga smiled to him: "of course I would, I don't like the idea of the bitch having any kind of power over him." The mere thought of Kagome having any kind of power over HIS Inu was enough to make him grind his teeth hard together, InuYasha was his even if the Inu didn't knew it himself yet and he was not going to share him with anybody, specially not a power hungry human. "Come here so I can look at them more clearly, I think that I should be able to just rip them of, but I want to be able to make sure that I don't hurt you in the process."

InuYasha just nodded in moved over in front of Kouga tilting his head a little bit back so Kouga had better to his neck, something that kinda made Kougas blood boil, he would love to see InuYasha in when it was not about getting the pearls of him, he would love to see InuYasha doing that in his bed, plotting his neck for Kouga to but a fine mating mark on it, Kouga really needed to stop his thought cause he was very close to drooling with the mere site of InuYashas neck.

"Well is it possible for you to get them off." Luckily for Kouga its didn't seem like InuYasha noticed how Kouga was ready to jump him.

"Yeah just hold still now and I will get them of you." InuYasha just nodded and closed his eyes, and that moment Kouga really found out how much it took for InuYasha to do that, he wasn't sure that he could do it himself, cause InuYasha was totally trusting him in this moment, Kouga could do anything to him even kill him and InuYasha could do nothing to stop him.

Kouga closed his hand around the pearls, took a deep breath and then he pulled, in a short second he was worried that it wouldn't work, that his powers as a full demon and as a alpha has failed him but then the tread holding the pearls together broke sending pearls flying all around the room.

InuYasha opened his eyes looking at him with big eyes: "they are gone... after so many years she don't hold power over me anymore... I'm... free of her?" the last part almost sounded like a question. Like he wasn't sure about if he was free or not.

Kouga smiled at him, "yeah we are both free of her."

"I don't know how to ever repay you for what you just did; I don't think that I will be able to make you understand just how much it means for me to be free."

"I have an idea what you could do to repay med" Kouga said with a glimt in his eyes.

InuYasha looked first shooked then angry at him: "Thank you for ruining the moment, with you perverted mind."

Kouga laughed: "you really do love thinking the worst about me don't you? That wasn't what I meant, just trust me and close your eyes.

First it didn't seem like InuYasha was going to do it, but in the end he did slowly close his eyes, but not before he had sent Kouga a very hard glimt saying 'Don't try anything funny or I will kill you.' And the second after InuYashas eyes closed Kouga leant forward to place a soft kiss on the Inu's lips.

§LINEBREAKER § OOKAMI/INU § LINEBREAKER§

Yeah very short chapter, and its only a filler: ( please don't kill me! I swear that something will happen in the story very soon! We are getting there!  
There will be a beta'ed version as soon as my beta answers me ^^

-Sheiala over and out.


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING! YAOI IN THIS ONE! Other than that sorry if this chapter is a little wierd, I had to write it twice cause my computer deleted it : (

-LineBreaker-

2 month after their kiss, nothing had really happen in their relationship, other than Kouga having a lot of wet dreams about InuYasha, most of the time he really felt like he could just jump him. And he was so sure that InuYasha knew about his lust, cause every day he would do things that would just make Kougas blood boil like crazy, example when they were talking in the evening InuYasha would sit so Kouga had full voice to his lovely neck, stretching it in the right angel to make Kougas blood boil and his member go hard, other than that InuYasha was being really clumsy, and started dropping stuff so he had to bend over, giving Kouga full vision of his ass, and he really liked what he saw.

Other than that Kouga had come to a conclusion, the more time he spend with InuYasha the more he felt like he would not be able to let go of him, he was in love with him. He loved him, the words both scared him and made him happy. He didn't knew what he should do if he lost InuYasha he meant the world to him, more than the world to him. He had already fucked up with him once, and he wasn't going to do it again. But Kouga was sure that he wasn't t the only one suffering, he saw the stares that InuYasha gave him, and he was sure that the Inu wanted him just as much as he wanted the Inu, but he also knew why InuYasha was doing nothing about it, he wanted Kouga to beg, he wanted Kouga to be the one coming to him, and Kouga really wanted to do it, he tried, he tried a lot of times. There was so many moments where it was just perfect, where it would be so good, but every time he tried the words got stuck in his throat his pride refusing to let him say it, and now he was starting to get worried that if he didn't say it soon, then InuYasha would give up and move on with another person.

Every Monday, a girl with the name Kayle was coming to the house with supplies, for that trade that InuYasha would protect the village if it got in problems, luckily for everybody it was peace time and all the time InuYasha had been there there hadn't been a fight in this village, even in not peace time. The problem with this wasn't the deal with InuYasha protecting the village, it wasn't problem with the supplies either, the problem was with the girl Kayle, she was putting giant moves on InuYasha. HIS InuYasha, cause yes even if InuYasha didn't knew he was his, he was still his! The girl was always wearing skanky cloth like Kagome did short skirt and a shirt covering nothing.

That Monday was no different, the bell rung at 1 pm like every other Monday, but when InuYasha opened the door, Kayle was there in front of the house, but she was dressed even more skanky then she normally was, her skirt was even shorter than its normally was even shorter than he ever saw on Kagome and that said something. He top was without should strops only covering a bit of her breast, but shoving of her cleavage.

When InuYasha invited her inside of the house, Kayle putted her hand on his arm in a none friendly way of course InuYasha acted like nothing happen like he would every time she came over, but Kouga couldn't take it anymore, that whore was putting her dirty hands on his InuYasha and it was simply too much for Kouga his alpha instinct was kicking in after holding it back for so long time.

He made his way over to them, putting her arm around the waist of InuYasha pulling him a little bit away from Kayle and closer to him, looking hard at the human girl: "Thank you for the supplies, but I think that you should leave now." Kouga told her with a fake smile, placing a light kiss on InuYashas chin.

Kayle looked always shocked, and then she moved a step back: "Yeah I'm sorry, I will be going now." She said with a shaking voice.

Kouga send her another fake smile before she closed the door after her, the second she closed the door, InuYasha turned around facing Kouga, with a weird face expression: "And now it's time for you to explain what that was about, she was just trying to be nice."

"First of all she was trying to get in your pants, not to be nice." Kouga said "And what that was about, you know that very well, I don't want you to be taken away from me." He took a deep breath, feeling an inner fight going on his pride and his heart was fighting like so many times before, but this time he was sure that he could do it, he was sure that he could do it this time, the thought about this bitch would steal his Inu away was enough to make his heart finally win over his pride.

He slowly glided down on both his knees holding into both InuYashas hands, and then he took a deep breath before he started his little talk: "InuYasha I know that we have been both enemies, friends and a lot of other stuff, I know that I have lived a wild life as alpha, and I know that I fucked up with you before, I shouldn't have mated Kagome it was one big mistake, I know it not an excuse but I was young and foolish, I thought it would be the best for all, but it hurt everybody more than it should. So I'm here on my knees begging you take me back, I'm here begging you, cause I love you, and I know that I should have done this long time before but my pride was blocking me, but when I saw that whore it made me scared, I'm scared that I will lose you. I think I would lose myself if I lose you. So please I beg you take me back."

Kouga looked up InuYasha with big begging eyes, but he was shocked with what he saw cause one tear was gliding down his right cheek, but he also got a big smile: "I was starting to get scared that you would never say it." He fell down on Kougas level "And I love you too, and I did since before we had sex."

Kouga felt like he could cry, InuYasha loved him and they were okay: "Can I kiss you? For real this time?" Kouga asked a little hesitant, not sure where they was in their relationship.

InuYasha didn't nod or said anything he just almost crushed his own lips into Kougas in a passionate kiss, his hands making its way into Kougas hair, at the same time as Kougas arms made its way around InuYashas waist, pulling both of them flushed again each other getting full body contact.

Both of them half moaned into the kiss, both of them had needed, had wanted that so bad but had to wait for Kouga to get his shit together, the kiss seems to make InuYasha really woke up, like he didn't want Kouga to do everything this time, cause he pushed Kouga down on his back on the floor and ending up straddle his waist, and almost grinding his ass into the crotch, making Kouga moan, he had waited so long time for this to happen, he had waited for this so long and he had refused to touch himself, cause he thought that was really really low to touch himself, he really thought that only really low people would touch himself cause it was just disgusting.

But not touching himself had done one thing for than it was making him close to insane and the feeling of InuYashas grinding was enough to make him hard the same second, which the Inu felt even if just made him grind harder, earning more moans from the wolf beneath him. The kiss was abandonded by InuYasha, which just gave Kouga more room to moan like a bitch in the heat, even if he was the one on the top, but he was so sexual frustrated, and InuYasha hadn't even touched him for real, he just grounded that cute butt into Kougas clothed erection.

InuYasha started making small nips on his neck: "it's finally gone," he said in lightly deep voice, made by the mood, which just send chills down Kougas back, he felt so much like he was the uke at that moment, even if he really enjoyed having InuYasha on top of him.

"What... you mean?" Kouga said half moaning it as a specially hard grind came at that second.

"Your mating mark, its finally gone from your neck" the Inu of top of him lightly nipped where Kougas mating mark from Kagome used to be, "it annoyed me to have it there, shoving everybody that some part of you was still hers, but now it finally gone."

"Hopefully there will soon be another mark on that neck, this time made with cute fangs instead of human teeth." Kouga couldn't stop himself from saying it, he knew that maybe it was way too fast for him to say, he knew that InuYasha maybe wasn't ready for that yet, but he couldn't stop himself from saying it.

First he was scared that InuYasha would turn away from him, telling him that that wasn't what he was looking for in their relationship, but he was luckily suppressed when he got a naughty smile from InuYasha something he never saw there first time, there first time InuYasha was really shy, something that he wasn't now: "I think we could fix that tonight." And then InuYasha stood up, moving away from Kouga "but now I will have to make food for the pups." One last smile from InuYasha and he was gone.

Leaving Kouga on the floor with a raging hard on, and a very confused look: "Did he just... Leave me here alone." That totally blew his mind "That teaser!"

The rest of the day was... interesting, every times the pups wasn't looking or was out of the house InuYasha would start heated making out sessions with Kouga, but every time they were getting close to the good part, InuYasha would stop them and leave him every time with a raging hard on, something Kouga did not find amusing, but one thing that he found a little amusing was the fact that InuYasha had to suffer to from what he was doing cause his little Inu was clearly also effected by their heating making out, cause every time InuYasha left him he too had a hard on.

When the pups was putted to sleep Kouga could really feel that his pestion also was starting to run out, he could feel how his alpha instinct was very close to take over, he was so frustrated must of the day he had walked around with a hard on, cause everything InuYasha did was one big tease, and the Inu knew! Kouga hoped he also knew what he was bringing on himself, cause now InuYasha was his, even if InuYasha had been the one leading all of their make out scenes, he was not going to lead this one!

As soon as the door to the pups room Kouga was over him, pinning him to the door his just closed, already kissing and licking InuYashas lips, without letting InuYasha say one word, but it didn't seem like InuYasha was disagreeing on the matter, cause he was kissing back Kouga with passion, trying to filter his hair into Kougas hair but he was denied by Kouga there quickly got a hold of his wrists, pinning them over his head, using his other hand to sneak down InuYasha backside squeezing his ass, making InuYasha let out a moan that was breaking the kiss.

"You are one big tease you know! Don't think i will go easy on you now!" Kouga said his eyes shining in a light red colour, which didn't make the Inu scared like Kouga would thing, InuYasha just started panting at the sign, also letting out a little moan, like Kougas alpha instinct was one big turn on.

"Then take me big boy" he said with another naughty smile making Kougas blood boil and his alpha instinct taken over even more.

InuYasha shouldn't say that twice, Kouga was already all over him, and faster than before he had both of their shirts of, already kissing and marking the area of his chest around his nipple, not wanting to start on his neck before he really could mark him for real.

Now it was InuYashas turn to moan, and he started moaning even higher when Kouga finally biting his nipple: "Koooouga..." InuYasha moaned and whined, finally getting his hands free of Kougas grip, and then he tried to push Kougas head trying to get some friction where it sounded like he desperate needed it "Don't... teeeeease."

"He moved his head back to InuYashas lips and kissing him one time: "We should move this to the bedroom." Even if he wanted to just pound InuYasha into the floor, he still had to think about the comfort of his little Inu.

Then he took lifted InuYasha up in bride style, first he thought that InuYasha would fight him if he did that, because he wouldn't like being treated like a girl but instead he just started using it to lightly kiss and nip Kougas neck.

Kouga came with a light groan: "If you don't stop doing that, I will end up dropping you" it just felt to good to having InuYasha nip his very sensitive neck, to that InuYasha answer was only to give him a harder bite on his neck, driving Kouga crazy he ended up making it all the way to InuYasha bedroom, and the same second that he was there he putted InuYasha on the bed, and next second he was on top of him, staring to from his lips to his nipples, but still skipping his neck, wanting to keep that clean until he could mark it for good.

"You really are one pick tease you know" Kouga growled, still his alpha instinct taking over him, it was really just wanting him to take InuYasha and mark him, but Kouga knew that he had to make him prep InuYasha if he didn't want to hurt him, and he really didn't want to hurt his love, he really didn't want to.

"You made me wait, its your punishment, now more action less talk, unless you aren't able to live up to your words."

To that Kouga just growled deep in his throat, ripping InuYashas pants down in one swift movement, taking InuYasha into his mouth, lifting his fingers to InuYashas mouth making it very clear what he wanted him to do, and InuYasha took the fingers into his mouth massaging them with his tongue, and he almost lost it completely when InuYasha moaned around his fingers making Kouga take him deeper into his mouth, when Kouga judged that the fingers was wet enough he pulled them out of the Inu's mouth, making them travel down to his rear, where he first made the first little part of his middle finger gliding into InuYasha Kouga would wish that he could see what he was doing, he was sure that he would find it a major turn on, seeing his finger gliding into his love, seing how it was little by little by little filling up his love, seeing how InuYashas would beg for him to fill him up better.

He couldn't deny InuYashas body, so he slide his finger all the way into the knuckle from there giving InuYasha some time to get used to the finger filling him up, but by the movement InuYasha made with his hips it made it clearly that he wanted Kougas head to start moving up and down again, and he wanted something more to fill him up.

Starting slowly thrusting his finger in and out of InuYasha first, then slowly adding an extra finger a little afraid that he was going a little too fast on InuYasha but beneath his pelts it really did felt like he was ready to burst, he actually had his hand beneath his skin, actually pleasuring himself, without he even noticed, luckily InuYasha seems to like it a lot judged by the way he was moaning even more, begging Kouga to fill him up more.

Thrusting the last finger into the heat of love, letting him getting used to it before he took InuYashas hard on out of his mouth, and his fingers out of InuYasha making the Inu whine lightly, when Kouga looked at InuYasha he was sure he could have come right there, the Inu was just so beautiful his white hair slightly ruffled, his skin lightly flushed, his eyes shining of lust and his mouth lightly open showing of his small fangs.

"What are you looking at, get on with it!" even if InuYasha tried to sound thought then it was clear that it was more a begging.

"On your hands and knees." Kouga ordert and surprisingly, InuYasha did what he was told to, sticking his but light in the air for Kouga to admire it, and he did he really did. He couldn't get his last pelt of fast enough, he know that he probably was a little to rough when he almost shoved his length into InuYasha, and that was clear by InuYasha giving out a loud sound of pain, making Kouga slow down a little.

"Slow down bastard, you are too big to just go in, in one go." InuYasha growled.

"Then you shouldn't have teased me all day." Kouga sound snapping his hips all the way in, letting out a moan to finally get what he wanted "It was your own fault." But even if he said that, he stopped there giving InuYasha a little time to adjust, even if he wanted nothing more than to just pound him into the madras.

InuYasha moved his ass a little back, signalling to Kouga that he was ready for Kouga to start fucking him, and that Kouga did without thinking a second time about it, he quickly started snapping his hips back and forth with more than human speed, almost digging his claws into InuYashas hips while InuYasha himself was close to tearing the sheet under his hands, it didn't take long time for Kouga to bring them both to almost completion, and when InuYasha released unto the sheet, Kouga released into him, the same time biting InuYasha in the neck, giving him a mating mark showing the world that the Inu was his, and hopefully always would be his.

After that Kouga was very close to just collapsing on top of the spent Inu, but with his last amount of energy he made sure that he collapsed beside the Inu at the same time pulling InuYasha closer to him, InuYasha looked at him, almost like he couldn't understand what just happen, but Kouga smiled at him: "You're not done yet, I don't think it's fair that I'm the only one giving marks here."

He tilted his head a little giving InuYasha enough space to have fully access to his neck, to mark him as he wanted to, and it didn't take long before InuYasha was biting into his neck, marking Kougas as his, and creating a bond that hopefully, would last even through all what they had to go through the next month, cause nothing from here on... was going to be easy.

-LineBreaker-

DANM DANM DANM! Not a cliffhanger this time! Only warning! I'm so braved of myself! But I want to know what you guys think! Only my second lemon! Please be nice : (  
Other than that, this is still without a beta cause my beta is not answering me : ( sad face, so yes the spelling is not that great, don't hate : (

Sheiala Over and Out


End file.
